EP 1 813 857 A1 discloses a light source. The light source comprises a linear arrangement of encased LEDs as well as a rod-shaped body made of optically transparent material. This body has an external surface with a portion with convex cross section and a recess extending along the rod-shaped body, wherein the linear arrangement is located, so that the rod-shaped body at least partially surrounds each housing. Light emitted by the encased LEDs propagates in optically transparent material, in which the convex portion of the surface acts as a cylindrical lens. The external shell can surround the rod-shaped body and the light generating elements protectively and possibly also in stabilizing manner.
WO 2012/063174 A2 discloses a lighting device comprising an elongated and translucent tube equipped with a light diffuser, electrical contacts disposed at the ends of the tube and an elongated solid-state light element extending along the tube and connected with the electrical contacts. The solid-state light element is attached to an external surface of the tube and emits light through the tube.
WO 2013/056516 A1 discloses a lighting device comprising a light source with a main emission direction forward and a shell, in which the light source is arranged. The shell has a light-diffusing upper portion to reflect a part of the light of the light source laterally and backwards relative to the main emission direction and to let another part pass. The distribution of light intensity of the lighting device is more homogeneous as the backwards directed and the lateral light intensity are enhanced.
US 2009/0290334 A1 discloses a LED retrofit light source constructed such that an entirety of a radially external portion of a tubular housing is at least partially defined by a high-grade dielectric translucent material. The forming of such a portion prevents that an operating person suffers from an impulse or electric shock due to a capacitive coupling when an end of the LED retrofit light source is installed. A printed circuit board is in heat-conducting connection with the tubular housing so that a dissipation of heat from the LEDs of a side of the printed circuit board opposite to the LEDs to the environment is achieved.
US 2010/0265693 A1 discloses a LED lighting device, which can be used as an interior lighting or a display lighting. The LED lighting device comprises a tube-like optical housing with a light-emitting surface and a LED arrangement in the optical housing. The light emission surface has a valley line, a first internal fin and a second internal fin which are disposed at opposite sides of the valley line. The LED arrangement includes a plurality of LEDs, of which the center points are arranged along the valley line.
US 2010/0321921 A1 discloses embodiments of retrofit or replacement lamps for conventional fluorescent tubes for use in a conventional fluorescent lamp. An embodiment comprises a tubular housing, a printed circuit board arranged within the housing, a pair of end caps at opposite ends of the tubular housing with at least one pin contact and an arrangement of LEDs, which are arranged in longitudinal direction along the printed circuit board, wherein a number and a distance of the LEDs uniformly and completely occupy a space between the end caps, wherein at least one pin contact is in electrical contact with the LEDs and wherein a wavelength conversion material is present at at least one portion of the tubular housing.
US 2011/0267805 A1 discloses a hollow, liquid-cooled and strip-shaped LED lamp comprising a LED driver, a LED light source, a LED substrate, a light distribution screen, electrical connections at both ends and a lamp socket. A hollow internal container is set in the light distribution screen. The cavity between the hollow internal container and the light distribution screen is filled with a heat conducting liquid. The LED substrate is immersed in the heat conducting liquid. The LED lamp dissipates the heat by means of the liquid, which achieves a good heat emission. Furthermore, the internal container and the light distribution screen form a hollow shell which is filled with high-grade heat conducting liquid, and the hollow shell can be made of light-weight materials.
US 2011/0317410 A1 discloses a LED lighting device comprising a substrate, a shell facing the substrate and at least one LED arranged on the substrate. The substrate has a first surface. The first surface comprises an installed surface and a convex surface connected with the installed surface. The shell includes a light emission portion facing the first surface of the substrate. The at least one LED is arranged on the installed surface of the substrate. A part of the light emitted by the at least one LED is reflected by the convex surface of the first surface of the substrate and passes through the shell to the outside.
US 2012/0099302 A1 discloses a LED lamp, comprising: a LED module with at least one LED printed circuit board and a plurality of LEDs arranged on the LED printed circuit board, a cover covering the LED module and a pair of bases which are respectively connected with one end of the cover. The respective base comprises: a cap attached to an end of the cover, a pin portion for applying electricity to the LED module, a fastening portion surrounding a bottom end of the pin portion to fasten it, and a protection formed so as to be higher than an end of the pin portion and enclosing the pin portion along a circumferential direction.
US 2013/0093359 A1 discloses a lighting device comprising a tube, an insulating body, a first circuit substrate and a plurality of first light-emitting diodes. At least a part of the tube is translucent. The insulating body is disposed within the tube and comprises a first surface and a second surface opposite to the first surface. The first circuit substrate is arranged on the first surface. The first light-emitting diodes are electrically connected with the first circuit substrate.